Casual
by Rapetacular
Summary: Dipper decides to investigate the Dusk 2 Dawn but eventually finds himself alone with Tambry. They decided to draw out the ghosts to learn more about the Journal's Author. The tension rises as Wendy becomes locked into their experiment with the many "activities" the modern teen would experience Please review, Constructive criticism VERY welcome to help possible future comic. - Я
1. Casual

**"Casual" by Rapetacular  
><strong>

**Summary**  
>Dipper is determined to uncover the journal's secrets and the mysterious author. Despite the events that occurred in the Dusk 2 Dawn, Dipper is set to investigate the store once more. Much to Dipper's disapproval, the gang decided join in on the fun. However upon arriving to the haunted store, Dipper discovers that he is left to Tambry's company. Feeling bad with rumours of Dipper's rejection from Wendy, Tambry decides to entertain Dipper with their investigation. However the tension rises as they experiment with the many "activities" the modern teen would experience…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - "Casual"<br>**

It was pretty much a cozy noon, the gang decided it was the best time to check out the store. This time Dipper was well prepared, and on good terms with the haunting of the dusk 2 dawn, Dipper was giving off a favourable confidence. The kind of confidence that he usually gives out.

"This was not well planned" Dipper pouted as he looked around in worry for his newly bonded friends. "Maybe I should've called ahead?"

"Don't bother." replied a voice sourcing off –view. Dipper was enlightened to see two familiar faces, it was Tambry and Thompson. Thompson being the nervous wreck he usually is, waved to Dipper, while Tambry, being the classic Tambers, had her face glued to the phone the entire conversation.

"Nate and Lee aren't responding for some reason. Thompson's here because he's got a day off from his movie theater gig, so that's why he's here." Explained Tambry, all the while typing away on her phone. Evidently multi-tasking is no stranger to this teen.

"I brought some flashlights and whistles just in case" Thompson added in a desperate tone.

"So um… where's Wendy?" Dipper asked. This question was especially hard on him due to his recent rejections since that bunker incident. He hasn't been able to face Wendy ever since, he figured that this revisit would help bond the both of them and possibly remind Wendy of how things were.

Tambry began with a soft sigh and began to explain "Well, she said she was going to be late, but I'm pre-" and was abruptly interrupted by a harsh vibration from her phone.

From the looks of it was a message.

"Yep." she added."She's out."

"What?" Dipper quickly jabbed with the question.

"She's not coming. Apparently she got into trouble for that cop car she boosted with Nate and Lee. Which is why Nate and Lee aren't responding. So They're not coming" She explained with a dull expression.

"Well… I guess it's just the three of us?" Thompson pointed out.

Dipper was a little saddened by this, but he needed to get these things of his mind and the only thing that helped was the re-exploration of Dusk 2 Dawn. He figured that Wendy of all people would've appreciate the fact that they were doing something they shouldn't despite the elderly ghosts' warnings and maybe appreciate Dipper's bravery too.

Sighing, Dipper opened the doors to the store and looked back "Well are you still up for it?"

"Whatever, I'm already stuck here, so I might as well" said Tambry as she walks into the store.

"Man, this better be worth it!" added Thompson, trying to win a fraction of the group's acceptance.

Dipper walked in and searched for the switches to the lights and soon as the lights were turned on, a familiar view was painted by the lights. The left over smile dip by Mable was still untouched. Ice from Thompson's butt was melted in a familiar puddle. The crime scene chalks of two elderly outlines were still fresh.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Tambry asked in annoyance.

"I don't exactly know, but the Dusk 2 Dawn is one of the few places that are untouched in the past few years. I'm pretty sure there's bound to be clues somewhere." Dipper explained as he rummaged through some of the store's debris.

"AH!" Thompson exclaimed.

At this point it was pretty clear a cardboard cut-out of the store's mascot fell through one of the lockers, giving Thompson the scare of his life.

"Oh man, not agaaaain!" yelled Thompson as he ran out of the store.

"Dude! Wait up! It's just a cut-out!" Tambry shouted, trying to shed some light into Thompson's over-reaction.

By then Thompson was long gone, leaving Tambry and Dipper alone in the store.

"Ugh… **Wuss**" She scoffed.

"Should we go after him?" Dipper asked.

"Don't bother. He's probably halfway to his mom by now." Tambry replied.

Apparently this happens a lot. Much to Dipper's disappointment, the investigation seems to have fallen apart. It was time to say it.

Dipper sighed deeply and stared to the ground "I guess we should go back, I'm sure you'd rather be hanging out with the others."

If this was any other day, Tambry would've probably agreed. In fact she still does, but earlier before Tambry had a conversation with Wendy about Dipper's recent rejection. Tambry felt bad, she was all too familiar with the feeling of rejection. Despite being known as the cynical phone-absorbed teen she was, Tambry decided to try to cheer Dipper up a little.

"Hey kid, I bet if anyone would know about that Journal, It might be those ghosts." Tambry pointed out. "I mean they're pretty old or whatever, probably older than McGucket."

That sudden realization hits Dipper like a bird unaware of a huge slow spinning turbine.  
>"Oh my god! You're right! How could I have missed something like that?"<p>

It's no secret. Tambry was a little happy to help the young detective and clearly, it worked. Dipper was so invested he didn't notice that Tambry was smiling for once.

Dipper was pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin. After giving it much thought, Dipper looked up with a serious face and said "We need to draw out the ghosts again."

and there it was,

Tambry began to regret her recent life choices.

"Whoa kid, isn't that kind of risky?" Tambry hurriedly said, trying to diffuse Dipper's enthusiasm.

"I know, I know, it's a little dangerous, but I'm pretty sure I can talk our way out. I even got another dance just in case." Dipper answered.

"A dance?" Tambry asked.

"Uh, its nothing, It's like a special dance to calm spirits just in case. but It's gonna work!" Dipper stated.

It was clear enough that there was no way of stopping this young detective from his goals. Not without breaking his heart again.

This is it.

Tambry was in a twist.

But again, her conscience played the situation out _like a damn fiddle_. She had to take one for the team or the gang wouldn't ever be the same with "Dr. Fun Times" missing. Begrudgingly she says it anyways, but not without first letting out a long sigh of regret. "I uh….guess we just need to do what we were doing before"

"That's it! We just need to do normal teenage things!" Said Dipper.

It took a while, but they managed to do almost everything they could remember, from eating junk food to making soda fountains out of diet cola and mints. Except sticking ice into one of their pants and Tambry was having none of that. That was a job exclusive for Thompson and they both agreed. They couldn't anyways most of the ice melted off from the incident before.

Before she knew it, Dipper was back to being sad again. He was pretty easy to read. Tambry on the other hand actually had fun. All the while, she would update her status about was the fun things they did. Evidently this made Tambry a little guilty. So she figured she'd just give a little "push" to get the ball rolling again just to take Dipper's mind off things.

"Maybe, we need to do something else?" Tambry pointed out.

"Like what?" asked the boy detective.

"Well something new? Something every teenager would do that would really get on those elderly nerves of theirs" said Tambry. At this point, Tambry was feeling a lot generous. It was obvious that Dipper down because has had his romantic advancements crushed by Wendy's rejection. It was Tambry's equivalent of a "Hail Mary Pass". She wanted to make this one count…

…for the both of them.

"Maybe we should… You know…" Tambry hesitated.

"W-What?" Dipper asked.

"…Kiss?" said Tambry. Quickly she explained "Look don't get any funny ideas, I'm not in love with you, I just want to get this done as much as you do. You of all people would know that this is the best way to get on those old geezers' nerves."

Dipper was just frozen. He had this twisted feeling of betrayal. He had his heart sought out for Wendy all summer and out of nowhere, Tambry was offering something to him that he could never have from Wendy.

Tambry knew that this would happen, and she was counting on it. "Whoa alright kid, you don't have to if you don't want to." Tambry said, interrupting Dipper's dilemma of thoughts.

There it was. He hasn't put that much attention to it. But the situation shed a little light on that word.

_"Kid"_

If he was ever going to be with Wendy, he needed to grow up. He needed to show to her that he wasn't just an inexperienced little kid that Wendy would overlook.

Without hesitation Dipper dished it out, Catching Tambry off guard.  
>"Alright. I'll do it"<p>

Shocked, Tambry followed up; "You'll what?"

"I'll kiss you! And yes I get it, It's nothing personal, it's just… casual?" said Dipper. Unknowingly saying the word "Casual" when it means a whole different thing in the teenage world. It was almost like Dipper was recreating the casual relationship right in front of Tambry. Tambry found this especially mature of Dipper.

Tambry dug too deep. She's bit off more than she could chew and she knew what she had to do.

"A-alright." Said Tambry.

She kneeled down so the little guy could reach her better. Her heart was racing. It felt like what they were doing was very, VERY wrong. In all honestly she knew that if Wendy were to catch her like this, she would never hear the end of it. But a part of her knew this was for the best.

She closed her phone and prepared herself mentally.

Her mind was on repeat.  
>"It's just a kiss, It's just a kiss, It's just a kiss"<p>

Dipper on the other hand was nervous. He was probably thinking the same thing. But one thing about Dipper is that he is brave and being brave is doing something even when you know you're scared. Dipper was all too familiar with that territory. So being the brave little gentleman he is, he decides to lead the kiss. Their faces began to hesitantly close in. The tension builds up as they drew closer and closer together. Then finally it was the moment of truth. Dipper's lips had touched down on her's lips…

….and it was a peck.

It was the kind of kiss your grandmother or aunt would force you to do. If anything it was the international symbolization of an anti-climatic build up. Enough to probably slap the bejeezus out of whoever took their time writing this story.

Tambry was surprised but mostly disappointed. She was pouting at this point. The only thing stopping her from face-palming was the fact that Dipper was in front of her and she didn't had it in her to break his heart too. But then it hit her, Dipper has probably never kissed a girl ever. So it's not entirely his fault. At this point, Tambry was too excited. Dipper was too inexperienced. It was clear that it was up to her to fix that. There was just too much excitement in doing something so wrong and it was motivation enough. Motivation enough to make a man out of this kid.

"Are they out yet? You hear anything? W-what wrong?" asked Dipper as he noticed Tambry's utter disappointment.

"You call that a kiss?" said the disappointed girl.

Feeling guilty for not satisfying her expectations Dipper apologized, "Oh, um, sorry? It's just tha-"

"**This** is a kiss." Interrupted Tambry, as she plants a **full-on French kiss** on the unsuspecting fella.

It seems that Dipper just ignited a fire he can't put out.


	2. The birds and bees

**Chapter 02 – "The birds and bees"**

It felt like forever and it was like nothing Dipper experienced. He was enveloped in a cluster of foreign sensations. He wasn't able to breathe and his heart was pounding fast. They could taste each other.

The warm tongue tangled against his…

Her hands confidently caressing his small body…

…and for some reason an itchy sensation that Dipper's all too familiar with.

In essence, Tambry's tongue was invading him and corrupting his thoughts in the process. Dipper couldn't decide whether to stop the kiss or to let it happen.

She was in control.

Tambry's definition of a kiss was marked on the boy and she was satisfied. They were finally separated, leaving a lewd trail of saliva between them.

"W…wow" said Dipper, feeling a little weak from what he just went through. He sat down trying to calm himself.

"You're welcome." said Tambry.

Sporting a mischievous grin on her face, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She started feeling a little more honest with herself. Just thinking of what she did made her heart rush in both sides of good and bad. Maybe it was the fact that Dipper's the only person she could exploit for a taboo experience or the fact that she just noticed that Dipper was 'pitching a tent' in his shorts, but Tambry was, by the very definition of; Horny. She was wet and immoral thoughts began pouring into her body language. She wanted more.

What caught Tambry by surprise was the size of the 'tent' she was looking at. Now she was just dying to find out. But her lust filled distracting glance was soon interrupted.

"H-hey, um… looks like it didn't work?" said Dipper "I guess we should call it a day?" . He was a little scared and bothered by the new feelings, and he was embarrassed by his over excited stiff. He had no idea what was about to happen so the next best thing he could think of was to drop the investigation.

Tambry was eager, she almost had him and she knew what was going on. She decides to steer the situation back to keep him in her ropes. "Wait."

She starts to crawl over Dipper with her face closing in on him, "Let's try one more thing…"

"L-like what?" Dipper muttered nervously.

Tambry's words slid out boldly, "a friendly** fuck**."

She expected that he was old enough to know what she meant. She was a sexual predator with Dipper as her prey. She wanted to do things to Dipper, things he that he would never forget. Dipper's shorts were being impatiently unzipped by her hands, but her eyes were still gauging Dipper's reaction to see what his response would be. It was her way of getting his consent in a dominative, primal, sexual way. Dipper had heard of these facts from school. It played back in his thoughts

'_The birds and bees_.'

It made no sense to Dipper, maybe it was because he wasn't really paying attention throughout the sessions but now he wished he did. Dipper was torn between confusion, fear and curiosity.  
>But being the brave young gentleman he is, he decides to let Tambry continue.<p>

She starts out by peeling off his pants, little by little, slowly exposing the warm erection. Much to her surprise it was quite immense for a 12 year old. It was like looking at a good investment that was definitely going to 'grow out' well in the future.

"Whoa kid, You've been hiding a bombshell down here!" Tambry said to Dipper.

"H-hey, quit staring, It's embarrassing." Dipper squeaked.

Then there it was. A warm wet feeling on the base of his erection. Tambry was gently licking Dipper's stick in different places. She thought it would help him 'ease-in' to what she had planned for him later. Dipper started to moan softly in nervous tones. Tambry found it really cute and exploited him for more.

Suddenly, Tambry stopped licking. She gave him a long kiss on the tip of his shaft and slowly sucked his member in gently. Dipper was twitching from the pleasure he felt , he felt a little less scared but nervous none the less. Tambry was shifting her head up and down. Occasionally she would lick his rod just so she would have the chance to see Dipper's reaction. This helped her to moderate his pleasure so he would always be on the edge of climaxing. Slowly she moved on to deeper movements, allowing him to gain even more pleasure out of it. Dipper was a trooper, he felt like 'exploding' any moment but he felt like he owed it to her to endure it. His back arched in ecstasy and his moans were more direct. This time Dipper was pushed further into pleasure as Tambry picked up the pace. Slowly his temptation chipped off his endurance with each movement. She was sucking him like a straw as dirty sounds began to fill the room. Tambry was merciful to the little virgin, she paced herself slower, eventually coming to a stop.

Confused, Dipper asked. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

Tambry was experienced; she knew leaving Dipper confused would distract him a little and lower his excitement. While this was happening, she started stripping off her clothes, exposing her dark skin and hard nipples to her little victim. She was wet and ready. Seeing this, Dipper got excited again. It was a sexual equivalent of a reboot to get Dipper to last longer again and as always, it worked. She wanted to make his first time special.

She laid herself down on the cold floor to spread her legs, giving Dipper the advantage of a full view to examine her honey pot. It was Dipper's first time seeing one in person. He stared at every fine details of her flower, it was wet from her fresh juices and the light painting his view made it shiny.

"Well don't a girl waiting, come over here" said Tambry, pulling Dipper's arm to position him between her legs. "You've been hogging all the fun, It's time we make you a man."

Gently, Tambry began guiding Dipper's knob into her entry. "Go ahead, push in there." coaxed Tambry. Dipper was quite big for his age, so it took a bit of effort to squeeze inside her. It made her moan as she was being entered by Dipper in a clumsy pace. Their warm bodies were fully intertwined as Dipper went as deep as he could.

Every small adjustment gained Dipper a reaction from Tambry. It made him a little feel a little naughty, he wanted more and began going in and out of her. This made her moan with even more excitement. Dipper was going a little too fast. Tambry counters this by wrapping his body tightly with her legs, limiting the space between them. Fluid began to lubricate Dipper's love muscle as he thrusts in and out of her. Warm sweat began to build up on their lustful bodies and drip from their faces. They were panting in excitement.

Tambry found it remarkable that Dipper was able to last this long despite being a virgin. He began to be more forceful and demanding in each thrust. Tambry decides to give-in and allowed Dipper to have his way by unhinging her legs from him. Dipper took the opportunity, quickly humping her. It was a careless move and Tambry anticipated it. She couldn't let him 'out-do' her in his first time, not that she thought he could anyways.

Sure enough Dipper felt something about to release out of him. Dipper pulled out by the last minute, spraying the warm juices all over her sweaty body. Dipper was exhausted, panting over Tambry's body.

"Ah!, O-oh no!, I'm so sorry" Dipper apologized believing that he messed up.

Tambry chuckled, "Don't worry Dipper, It's alright, It was your first anyways, you'll get better next time".

"Next time?" asked Dipper.

Suddenly, Dipper was pushed into Tambry's arm and he hears the sound of a camera shutter. Tambry took a 'selfie' of both of them post coitus. It was a very lewd image to be kept for memories so Dipper couldn't help but wonder.

"Uh… what's that about?" asked Dipper.

"Insurance" replied Tambry "So you won't go around telling anyone or else Wendy's gonna hear about this."

"My lips definitely are sealed" Dipper assured her, gesturing a zipping motion across his lips.

Meanwhile a figure was hiding behind the entrance outside of the Dusk 2 Dawn, peeking into the both of them.

It was Wendy.

She felt betrayed and heartbroken by her two best friends. She was there by the last minute but she knew what they were doing. She texted Tambry about arriving soon but they were distracted with their lustful session to read the message.

"Never mind, I can't make it." Texted Wendy as she quickly ran away in tears.

Arriving at home, she was confronted by her worried father asking what's wrong. Wendy was too saddened to respond and quickly locked herself in her room. She was confused and hurt. She wasn't able to come to a proper decision to what she was feeling and a lot of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Why did he…?"

"…How could she?"

It was wrong for her to feel sad, she knew she rejected Dipper because he was too young for her. She felt sad because it seemed like Dipper gave up on her too soon. She felt replaceable. She assured herself that it was an unjustified thought. Convincing herself that she should forget about what she saw. Unfortunately, she unwillingly starts playing back the things she saw in the haunted store.

Dipper's expression…

Tambry's exhausted body…

…and his reddened manhood.

She shook it off and assured herself "No, it's not right. I'm not in love with him. He's too young!"

It didn't take long for her to get to this point. By the time she realized it, she was still awake, late at night thinking of Dipper.

**"Uh-oh"**


	3. Her little charade

**Chapter 03 – "Her little charade"**

"Say it! *panting*** SAY IT!**" Dipper shouted.

"Ah! Ahn! F-fuck me! Ah!" pleaded Tambry as she was being taken from behind by the young stallion.

It's only been a few days since their first affair and Dipper was thrusting confidently in reckless speeds. He had gotten used to the pleasures. His experience allowed him to be more dominant and demanding over Tambry.

"Ah! Get ready! Here it comes!" said Dipper, pulling out and releasing himself on Tambry's face.

She was panting like a heated dog, obedient enough to receive his load like his personal pet. She even tasted some of Dipper's seeds of pleasure with her fingers.

"Mmh...That was amazing" said Tambry in a satisfied tone.

Dipper was exhausted from the hard sex so he sat down to rest himself.

"You're welcome..."

Their constant affair began to mold into a familiar pattern. Tambry was always free so that left Dipper in charge of when and where it happens. Usually they would use the empty store for their lewd sessions. It was apparent that the store was no longer haunted and it allowed them to be as loud as they it became their favorite spot. Occasionally they would have to do it in secluded public areas, like stairwells, empty hallways or even the back of the Mystery Shack at night. This was how Dipper learned the thrills of public sex. Just knowing they could get caught was the fuel of their excitement.

But today it was in the middle of the forest nearby the Mystery Shack. He snuck out the shack after receiving a text from Tambry, who was somehow"in the neighbourhood" and asked if Dipper was interested in a quick "fix". As expected, Dipper was more than willing to take her up on her offer.

After their cleanup it was time to go their separate ways.

"See ya, big boy. Thanks for the fun time."Said Tambry, teasing Dipper with a playful smirk.

Dipper didn't mind. He knew what she meant. Or at least who she was referring to.

Finally he made his way back to the Mystery Shack, carefully tidying himself before opening the front door.

***Ring***

The familiar tone filled the shack's room as he opened the door.

The room was empty with the exception of a bored red head peeking over a magazine covering her face. She quickly retreats to her magazine when she realized it was Dipper. She knew, Wendy wasn't naive. She didn't know all the facts, but she knew that Dipper had been sneaking off with Tambry from time to time. She noticed how Dipper would sneak off somewhere and Tambry's status updates would simply stop for a while until Dipper returns. Wendy had no idea that Tambry and Dipper maintained a casual relationship. To Wendy it seemed like he left her for Tambry on a drop of a hat. It was painful for her to watch but she was turned on even more.

She felt pathetic, enough to somehow pity herself. Often she would imagine Dipper's little playthrough and fantasized of being in Tambry's place. She knew it was a twisted thought, but since that day she couldn't resist herself. It helped her get through the restless nights of sexual frustrations. The problem was the fact that it worked too well to her benefit and it outweighed her feelings for Dipper. Her frustrations had turned her into a sexual deviant. Her little perverted day dream was soon interrupted by her subject of focus.

"Hey Wendy!" said Dipper, with a generous smile on his face.

"Uh.. Yeah, Hi" Wendy replied with her face still covered by the magazine. After her little fantasy escapade she couldn't look Dipper in the eyes without feeling guilty.

Ever since the day Dipper lost his virginity, Wendy was never the same. Before she used to greet him in friendlier tones and playfully calling the twins by their usual nicknames, but since that day she seemed more bored and less responsive than her usual was oblivious to this. He even thought it was improvement for the business. Mabel was the only person who was most affected by Wendy's change. She knew that Wendy was bothered about something and no matter how much she asked, Wendy would never answer or acknowledge her claims.

Because of this, Mabel thought that Wendy was sad about something. She went to great lengths to cheer Wendy up. She figured if she couldn't find out why Wendy was sad, she could just try to cheer her up instead. Eventually Stan was annoyed by Mabel's stand up routine and he drew the line when she tried to fling waddles into Dipper's face with a giant makeshift slingshot. In her defense, she claimed it was meant to be a good punchline of some sort. So Mabel was out with Stan and Soos to pick up some groceries, leaving Wendy alone in peace.

But that just means that Wendy was alone with Dipper now. He was no fool. He knows something happened on that day and it wasn't a coincidence. Or at least he hopes that it is. Tambry kept assuring him that word never got out about their little affair.

Still Dipper got curious. Too curious.

"Hey, look Wendy... Is...um... Did something bad happen?" Dipper asked.

"Huh? What are talking about?" said Wendy, acting a fool in an attempt to get Dipper to drop the subject.

"C'mon Wendy, even Soos is scared to talk to you, He thinks he might make it worse" Dipper added. "Was it Robbie?"

"No" Wendy quickly replied,pretending to read the magazine.

"Was it Thompson?" tried the little detective. "Did he let the group down again?"

Wendy Sighed and said "No."

"Was it... Tambry?" Dipper pushed on.

This time she puts down the magazine and really assured Dipper, "**NO!** Quit asking, there's **nothing wrong**!"Saying this,she decides to escape by pretending to storm out to the back room.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Dipper asked what in a confident but nervous tone, "Is it...me?"

Wendy stopped in her tracks with her back facing dipper. Dipper was frozen by her reaction. It seemed like he hit the right spot. He thought for sure that he stepped on a landmine.

For a while they stood still. It was the calm before the storm. Dipper was ready for all kinds of reactions ranging from sharp objects thrown at him at high speeds, to a strong slap that would knock Rumble McSkirmish off his feet. Dipper was waiting for an answer, but Wendy had other plans in mind. Wendy had been feeling helpless from Dipper's affair with Tambry. She was sexually frustrated only being able to watch from the figured she could squeeze this situation for what it's worth and turned it to her favor. She was being selfish and this time she knows she could win his heart back.

She started her little charade by ignoring Dipper and walking away. Dipper was torn by it, but he was determined to gain her forgiveness the day she stretched on the act and measured Dipper's was enjoying it. Dipper would wait on her like a desperate puppy wanting it's treat and Wendy would brush him off in the most subtle way possible. Sometimes she would just close the door behind her as hard as possible knowing Dipper was pleading right behind her. She felt a little sadistic but more so as she sees it as her way of getting back at him. Part of her felt guilty and surprised of Dipper's dedication, despite knowing that he slept with Tambry. She was planning on stretching it for days, but her little mind game went to an end when Dipper put things into light.

"I... Its not** fair**!" Dipper yelled.

"You've been treating me like this all day and all I've done all day is said I'm sorry!I don't even know what I did to make you this upset! If you're never going to tell me why, then at least tell me how to fix this! you know I would do** anything** to have you forgive me..."

Immediately, Wendy felt bad. Really bad. But knowing she had Dipper in the palm of her hands meant she was aroused even more. The sadistic red head was wet from Dipper's heartfelt speech. Wendy wasn't able to hold it any longer and made a beeline for the back room of the shack, leaving dipper to sulk in his failure again. Wendy had been holding it in all day, it was bad enough that she had been sexually dormant for a long time, her situation with Dipper made it even worse. Since that day she had been masturbating to her fantasies of Dipper. Now it was worse as her petty jealousy had led her to desperately touch herself in the shack's toilet.

Quickly she entered the toilet, closed the door and put the seat down so she could comfortably position herself to asses the "damage" with more began unzipping her pants, exposing her baby blue underwear. It had been drenched by her warm love fluids. She couldn't believe that a 12 year old would get her this wet and aroused. She hooked on to her panties with her fingers and slid them off her freckled hips, just enough to expose her blemished crotch as her panties tightened around her curvy thighs. Normally that was enough but she needed to get the job done unbuttoned her shirt enough to expose her hard nipples so she could tend to them. She was picky when it comes to sex. She enjoyed being caressed in simultaneous areas as the burst of sensations would ease her climax, especially her little pink love box. She carefully slid her fingers in and out of her. She tried maintaining her urge to moan from the pleasure as her tips were soaked in her own shame.

She felt pathetic for cowering in her own pride and manipulating a young boy's feelings to diminish her petty jealousy. However seeing Dipper begging was more than enough to land her to the position she was in. Thinking of it made her closer to climaxing, she began to spread her legs to ease into the coming orgasm. She began breathing heavily and her movements were fast. Just as she was closing in to her finish line,the shack's toilet swung open and a small familiar figure stood by the frame.

It was Dipper

He was about to use the toilet but found a bombshell of a shock instead. Evidently Wendy was impatient and it distracted her from locking the door earlier took a mere second but Dipper was able to process what he saw. Wendy had her legs spread on the toilet as she was pleasuring herself in front of Dipper. Her surprised look radiated a guilty conscious as he tried to cover herself. But it was too late.

Dipper immediately closes the door on Wendy, and she could hear a faint voice from the other side of the door explaining himself.

**"S..Sorry! I thought it was empty!"**

It took longer for Dipper to put things together because of the surprise, but soon it all became clear to Dipper.

Wendy's sudden change in behaviour,  
>Her messages during the Dusk 2 Dawn event,<br>How she avoids Dipper's eye contact,  
>and how she's masturbating in a toilet after neglecting Dipper's apologies.<p>

**She's not mad at Dipper! She's been toying with him all along!**

This made Dipper a little mad. He wanted revenge for what Wendy had put him through but he still had feelings for her. This time Dipper was confident as Wendy's act would no longer folly his emotions. So he stood by the door and waited for the red headed minx to show herself.

Meanwhile inside the toilet, Wendy was fully clothed and she had little time to reflect on her carelessness. She felt embarrassed to be caught in a revealing position and knowing so painted her face in a hard blush. She devised another plan to manipulate the incident to her gain. Wendy pulled the door ajar to peek through the slip. Her view widens as she pushed further and was surprised to see Dipper with his arms crossed in a brooding mood. He was waiting for her. It caught her off guard and she had forgotten her plan, not that it would've worked on Dipper anyways.

Dipper stood still and pierced a stare to Wendy's direction and the blushing red head felt helpless as she was confronted by her little witness. She was unable to look back. She felt a different vibe from Dipper this time, and it made her even nervous. It was evident that he knew. It was then He broke the silence

*Ziiiip*

**"…. beg for it"** said Dipper in a demanding tone.

**To be continued :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Late introduction<strong>

Well, uh… where to start?  
>This is my first fan fiction.<br>I'm an rule34 artist known by the name of** Rapetacular** and this was an attempt to making a fan fiction on the grounds that if it was well received, the story will be turned into a comic. Think of it as a really cruddy "_kickstarter_" that involves a script in the form of a Fan Fiction. The main inspiration of starting this comic came from comments given from one of the arts I made in and because of that I figured I might as well give this fan fiction thing a shot. In a way this was supposed to be a sort of "Blueprint" or story board before the whole comic is made. Another reason of starting this was probably the lack of Tambry Fan base.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes<strong>

I tried easing into the Tambry to Wendy transition. At first the story was meant to take a different turn where Wendy was legitimately mad at Dipper and was slowly taking advantage of his guilt for sleeping with Tambry. It had a more serious tone and it reflected more to their characteristics in the show. However because it would take too long and it wouldn't fit in a comic that's focused on sex, I figured I sped up the process and made the situation a little more simple. You might notice the story feels more "choppier" in this chapter. And for that I am sorry ^^". The cruddy artist inside of me won over the cruddy writer inside of me I suppose.

* * *

><p>Do send an email if you have further<strong> suggestions or comments <strong>to help improve the future comic in any way possible ^^  
>"iamrapetacular -at- "<p>

For **donations and payments**;  
>"RapetacularFinancing -at- "<p> 


End file.
